PROJECT SUMMARY The goal of this application is to provide the infrastructure to support The Ohio State University's (OSU) participation in the scientific and clinical research activities of the NCI's NCTN Program as a Network Lead Academic Participating Site (OSU-LAPS). Faculty from OSU are integrated into the scientific and administrative activities, participate in meetings, manage multiple core labs, design studies and enroll patients in all existing adult NCTN network groups using OSU Comprehensive Cancer Center (OSUCCC) resources to leverage group resources. OSUCCC investigators develop and lead studies designed to enroll patients on multi-disciplinary treatment trials as well as develop and perform correlative science related research studies, bringing special expertise in hematologic malignancies and solid tumors. Our medical, hematologic, surgical and radiation oncologists, transplanters, psychiatrists, pathologists, cytogeneticists, translational and basic laboratory scientists, statisticians, epidemiologists, nurses, pharmacists, and clinical research coordinators help to frame the clinical and basic science questions whose answers contribute to improved patient outcomes and to understanding tumor biology. OSU-LAPS will offer innovative NCI trials to the OSU patient population, support scientific discoveries about tumor biology, find better treatments, and augment the quality of life for patients thus improving outcomes across the spectrum of cancers affecting adults. This comprehensive program aims to: 1) investigate new therapeutic agents, and their toxicities in Phase I to III NCI clinical trials; 2) evaluate the efficacy and toxicity of novel combinations based on preclinical data to exploit synergistic combinations more effectively; 3) develop multi-modal approaches using surgical, immunological, and radiotherapeutic therapies in optimal combinations; 4) integrate experts in molecular genetics, biochemistry, pharmacology, immunology, and biostatistics in the design and execution of therapeutic protocols; 5) improve cancer outcomes through discovery and education of pre and post-doctoral students, nurses, allied medical personnel and physicians, 6) understand and exploit tumor heterogeneity to fully exploit the value of targeted therapies, 7) improve the management of cancer related symptoms, 8) form the next generation of clinical investigators by offering them formal teaching and mentoring within the NCTN, and 9) enroll volunteering patients on trials.